holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20190217095326
So, last comment before moving on to the new version of FWC! :D Omg, Gingivere and Sandingomm first meeting was really something. Most awkward first date ever. ^^ Though I can easily understand both of their attitudes, since Sandingomm is forced to entertain the son of the warlord that destroyed her whole family and enslaved her, so it's clear that she is less than happy with the whole situation - while Gingivere tries so desperately to keep the conversation going and simply doesn't know how to react to her. Ah, those two poor souls! *hugs both Gingi and Sandi* And I should say that Sandingomm's prophetic abilities really impressed me. Darn, but if she goes into a trance each time she uses her powers, it must be very draining to her – and I can just imagine Ripfang forcing Sandi to use her abilities for his own gain without any regard for her well-being. :( Though I suppose that Sandingomm's visions probably don't have such severe consequences as, say, overuse of the Necromancers' magic, since her powers don't come from Malimore. Can I ask how exactly Sandi's prophetic abilities work? From what I gather, her visions are triggered by skin-to-skin contact, since she refuses to take Whegg's paw from the fear of having another vision, but wouldn't that mean that she would be unable to touch anybeast at all? However, later she clings to Gingivere when they swim to the boat without suffering any consequences... On the other hand, considering that Sandi manages to marry and have kids without triggering her visions each time she hugs her husband means there is some kind of limitations to them. Though it's amusing how Sandingomm immediately assumes that Gingi's wife is a terrible mother because she doesn't see her in the vision. ;P Woah, but the situation on the ship definitely escalated quickly! Fire + alcohol is not a good combination. :o That was a close call for Truman – I mean, even in our days his behaviour would've been classified as criminal negligence at best, if not as negligent homicide, so it’s no wonder that by Verdauga’s harsh laws his actions would be considered treason. Even if Truman didn’t purposefully started the fire, he is responsible for the actions of the soldiers under his command, so it was his duty to make sure that ale barrels weren’t stored that close to the fire and ensure that the beasts working the ship were sober. So yeah, Truman was very, very lucky that fate (and prince Gingivere) was on his side that day. :D I can only imagine how horrifying it must’ve been for Badrang. For him, Verdauga threatening to execute his remaining family must’ve been like the worst nightmare becoming reality. :o Okay, but if Truman is almost executed for the incident, would there be any penalty for Ripfang? I mean, the guy got so blind drunk that he slept throughout a blinkin’ explosion. Even if it wasn’t Ripfang’s ship and he technically was off-duty, what is it if not the evidence of incompetence? I certainly wouldn’t want this guy to be responsible for my safety in case of a sudden attack from the enemies of empire. Another interesting point is that since a good number of the soldiers had to die in the fire, considering that most of the creatures on the party were drunk and there is a big chance that most of them didn’t make it to the shore, does that mean that Marshank’s defenses would be severely weakened now? In that case, Brek unwillingly helped Salley and Tynek in their upcoming war against Badrang. ;P The feast in honor of Salley and Rose’s homecoming and its consequences were so much better this time around. I really appreciated that this time Roderick lies to Salley about their betrothal to get under her skin instead of Urran arranging their marriage for real. Urran is certainly not a perfect parent, and he made enough mistakes, but there can’t be any doubt that he loves Salley and wants the best for her, so him marrying her off would’ve made him a despotic father that’s more caricature than a realistic character. And that heart-to-heart conversation between Salley and her parents when they reveal that she is adopted was really heartfelt, especially because it was probably the first open conversation Salley had with them for a long time. I’m also glad that this situation allowed us to see more of Aryah’s personality and her truly powerful, all-encompassing mother’s love. Not to mention how heartwarming it was to see Salley react to the news much more calmly and still treat Urran and Aryah as her true parents as opposed to her reaction in the first version of FWC, when she lashed out and stormed off. Though of course, this time around the situation was made easier by the fact that Salley already deduced that she is related to the old rulers of Mossflower somehow and began to accept her role in the struggle against the Greeneyes. ;) You said before that you’re not happy with Salley’s character in TWB, but I got to say that she is way more mature there than when she had began her story. The attack of Necromancers was a surprise, since I honestly didn’t expect the situation to escalate so quickly. I wonder how Roderick would react to Helena’s death. Would he blame Salley, since she was the reason why the Necromancers attacked in the first place, or does he already hate Salley so much that adding one more reason for their feud isn’t going to change anything? Come to think of it, we haven’t really seen much of Roderick’s relationship with his mother. Of course, we’ve seen that Helena loves her son unconditionally, as he’s her only remaining family, but I have no idea whether Roderick is equally as attached to her and whether he cares about her at all. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that Roderick is too selfish to care about anyone but himself. :o The episode when Salley knocked a Necromancer down by throwing a shoe at him was hilarious, even though what followed was way more grim. :o On the one hand, I wish we could see more of the battle against Necromancers, but considering that Salley was under the influence of Bloodwrath then... Well, maybe it's for the better that we didn't see it. And woah, Salley actually fought this battle with broken ankle? I suppose that her Bloodwrath would make her unable to feel pain and help her move and fight even with such an injury, but in that case wouldn’t her leg end up even more messed up than Tynek’s wrist? Or was it able to be healed without any consequences because Arayh set the bones straight before Luna healed her while Tynek’s wrist mended the wrong way? I suspect that’s the case considering how Salley is able to walk in no more than a day after the incident, but I want to be sure. I also have to note that with awakening of Salley's Bloodwrath, she began to feel rather overpowered. I remember how intense the initial confrontations between Groddil and other Necromancers were, and now it seems that Salley can defeat them by dozens. I understand that Salley's Bloodwrath is a liability in itself as much as an asset, and there are still a lot of challenges and problems that she would have to overcome, but I suggest that you either tone down the strength of Salley's Bloodwrath or make the Necromancers more powerful so that there is still a sense of threat to the heroes. Also, when Groddil rushes back to Urran's house with wounded Salley and Urran questions what happened, Groddil replies with 'what I told you would happen from the beginning', implying that Groddil and Urran had met before. However, since Urran was so bewildered when it's revealed that Groddil was the one who brought Salley to him, I suspect that they never actually had a proper conversation before? *sigh* I also feel that Groddil isn't exactly fair to Urran when he berates him for failing Salley. As I already said, Urran is far from perfect and he messed up in more than one aspect, but Groddil doesn’t exactly has a right to judge him. It’s not as if Groddil gave Urran a task to train a future queen and prepare her for the war, and it’s hard to blame someone for hiding Salley’s birthright if that someone knew nothing of Salley’s origins to begin with. And while Urran may be the leader of Evenglade, he is not the absolute ruler or military warlord who can simply threaten the townfolk into submission; from what I remember, there are other influential woodlanders that have almost as much power as him. I don’t think that there is something Urran could’ve done to help Salley at this point; he could’ve tried to address the town, but if Salley’s chances of recruiting any volunteers for the war with Badrang were slim before, now they would be almost nil, not after the Necromancers’ attack. So, yeah, that’s not the best situation for everyone involved.